


Note cards.

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff I think, I have no idea how this happened, M/M, ocd!will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Will is the most OCD person ever.





	Note cards.

Will was a pre-med. Will was also slightly OCD. That ment that Will was very organized. Will had a binder for each class, a different colored note card for each class, and a flash drive for each class to put all his reports and essays on. Will was organized and prepared. And Will got mad when you messed with his things. Everything had a place, and of something was out of place he would freak. 

Nico thought this could be a blessing and a curse. On the good half, their apartment was always clean, on the bad side, Percy was nosey.

 

Percy strolled into Nico and Will’s apartment completely exhausted. He threw himself down on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. Nico poked him in the side. 

“Percy you’re here to study not sleep.”

Percy groaned. Most of his studying was done at Nico’s place. Percy was in his senior year in college and was trying really hard to graduate. His house was just too loud to study though. See, a year ago Percy’s fiance, Annabeth, had given birth to twins, Jared and Allie.

One a week Percy came to Nico’s for a quiet place to study. Well, mostly quiet. Sometimes Percy could hear Nico and Will ‘getting it on.’ That's when he would put earbuds in. 

Percy reluctantly sat up and made his way to the guest bedroom where he normally studied. Will and Nico had turned the extra room into an office/library/bedroom. It had a full size bed, a dresser, two desks, and a few bookshelves.

Percy threw his bag on the bed and sat in the desk chair and spun in a few circles in it. Percy also wasn’t thinking when he tried to stop the chair with his feet but instead pushed himself back into one ot the shelves. Will’s shelf. 

Percy was up in an instant and looking at the mess on the floor. Will’s binders were spread everywhere along with all of the contents. Including the neon notecards. 

Percy snapped around when the door was swung open to show Nico. Nico had a hand over his mouth and looked at the mess with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry!” Percy said, “I’ll pick it up!”

Nico shook his head. “Will has everything in a certain place. We’d never be able to put it all back without him.”

Percy sighed, “Can we try?”

Nico huffed, “Maybe?”

Nico and Percy crouched on the ground. “Okay,” Nico voiced, “I think the green cards are for anatomy.”

Percy began collection the green cards. He made sure they were all turned ad flipped the correct way before slipping a paper clip around them. Percy looked over to see Nico doing the same with the blue cards. 

Nico sighed, “I think blue goes in this binder.” he said opening a binder that was labeled with a long word that Percy couldn’t make out. 

“I have no idea about the others,” Nico said.

Percy huffed, “Okay, so all we have left are the yellow, pink, and orange cards.”

Nico nodded, “Let's get them into stacks and then figure out what binder they go in.”

Percy was about half way through the pink pile when they heard the front door open and close. Percy and Nico made eye contact as Will’s voice echoed through the apartment, “Nico! I’m home!”

Nico set the yellow cards down, “I’ll go distract him, finish stacking.”

Then Percy was left on his own.

 

Will watched as Nico came into the living room. He was twisting the golden ring on his left ring finger. Nico only did that when he was nervus. Will frowned a bit as Nico walked up to him. Will set his hand on Nico’s cheek. Nico nuzzled his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Will asked.

Nico shook his head, “Nothing.”

Will sighed. Nico would talk about it when he was ready, so Will wouldn’t push. It had taken him a long time to learn that.

Nico pulled Will onto the couch with him. Nico kissed him. Will was lost in the taste of his fiance when he heard footsteps.

“This is your idea of a distraction?” Percy’s voice sounded.

Will pulled apart from Nico. He looked at Percy and then at Nico, “What did he mean ‘distraction’?”

Nico got a nervous smile. Then he spoke very quickly, “So Percy was being Percy and he nocked of all you binders from the shelf and now all your notecards are no longer organized and we didn’t know where anything went but we still tried to fix it but failed a little bit and I just didn’t want you to be mad so please don't be mad.”

Will recognized that Nico had just said the longest run on sentence that he had ever heard, but that wasn’t exactly on his mind at the moment. He looked to Percy, “You spilled my notecards?”

Percy nodded a bit. Will saw that he was tired. His eyes were drooping and his hair was a messier than usual.

Will sighed. He left to go see the damage, Nico following close behind.

“I’m posting a chart on the wall,” he said.

“What?” Nico asked.

“A chart,” Will explained, “So when this happens again you can look at the chart and see what goes where and I will never know that anything had been messed up.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

Will continued, “Green for Anatomy, Blue for Latin, Yellow for History of Medical Sciences-”

Nico cut him off, “You can put it on the chart.”

Will nodded. He looked back to the mess on the floor. “I would like to clean in peace.”

Nico nodded and pecked Will’s cheek before leaving.

Will went to work.

 

Nico was on the verge of sleep when arms wrapped around him from behind. Nico turned and nuzzled into Will’s chest. Nico felt Will kiss the top of his head.

Nico yawned, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Will said, “But please don't ever try to organize my stuff again without having a chart because you and Percy failed miserably.”

Nico chuckled and nodded.

Then he drifted of to sleep in his soon-to-be-husband’s arms.


End file.
